


Spell of Love

by Gleas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 09:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16216028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gleas/pseuds/Gleas
Summary: Harry gets hits with a spell cast by Voldemort. The spell causes people with a certain criteria to be attracted to the person the spell is cast on. Now Harry must deal with who knows how many people... all of whom will want him romantically.





	Spell of Love

Disclaimer: All Characters belong to JK Rowling. The spell and everything that happens after comes from my head though!

Note: This is a light hearted fun fic so there is not steamy scenes... if you were looking for them.

Harry gaped at the old man in front of him who was twinkling madly. He had to be kidding! Why the hell did this sort of thing always happen to him?! He couldn’t quite believe his abominable luck. He sneered at the man and left the ridiculous office in a fit of anger.   
As to why he was there in the first place? That was simple. Harry was hit with yet another spell. This one was different though. It wasn't an offensive spell for once… thank Merlin for that! No it was much worse in some ways… he really had rotten luck. This spell was an irreversible spell and it was some sort of a love spell. Now, Harry had no choice but to wait and see what would happen. He only knew it was supposed to attract people of a certain set of criteria to him and he had to deal with them… somehow.  
Who cast this spell you ask? One guess? Yes, it was that fiend Moldyshorts. What that snake-man was thinking was beyond Harry. Was he getting barmy like the old man, believing love was the greatest power of all? Actually, Harry agreed with it but it was ridiculous to think it would defeat someone like Voldemort. He sighed. It looked like Voldy was mocking Albus Dumbledore through him… all he could think was ‘Yay, Lucky me!’

For the next one week, Harry was on pins and needles. Most were feeling sorry for him but more were giggling at him. They thought it was funny to anticipate being attacked by stranger who would profess to love him. After the entire week though, he started feeling silly. The two masterminds might just be playing with his mind… he wouldn’t put it past them.   
He needn’t have worried… or maybe it’s the other way round? As he descended the stairs that bright Saturday morning, he was assaulted by no less than hundred men and women! Harry blinked only once before turning and running for his life. He found himself in the Room of requirements trying to ignore the noise outside it. He remained in the room and called Dobby to supply his food for the day while he thought furiously. When night fell and his ‘suitors’ went away, Hermione and Ron came to find him and coax him out of the self imposed solitude.  
“But Mione!” Harry whined. “Did you see how many there were?”  
“I know! But they are all in love with you… surely you can do something.”  
“But… but… I don’t want to!” Harry’s best friends looked at each other. Harry never whined and this was a first for them.  
“Come on mate. You’ll figure something out. You’re good at getting out of these scrapes.”  
“Yeah. Sure.” Harry pouted and rolled over on the rug like a puppy. “Just one normal year.” He sighed. “One normal thing… I can’t even bloody fall in love like normal.”  
“It’ll be alright. The spell seems to affect everyone but you so I’m confident it should benefit you in the end.” Hermione soothed.  
“You’re probably right. I’m gonna stay here for the night. Can I ask you to round the lovers up outside where I can talk to them from a safe distance?”  
“Sure. Consider it done. We’ll ask the twins to help.” Hermione told him and Harry simply nodded his thanks.  
“Be strong, Harry.” Ron said patting his shoulder and the best friends left.

The next day, Hermione left the three Weasley boys to crowd control and came to fetch Harry. They had informed the Headmaster of what they planned to do and got approval. They didn’t count on spectators but oh well… one can’t have everything.  
Harry followed his best female friend to the front door. He really wanted to hide and was currently relying on all his Gryffindor courage. He stood in the shadow of the open doors and stared at the people gathered there. He wryly thought there were more than two hundred that day. He put on his invisibility cloak and walked to the small, warded dais. He cast sonorous on himself and removed his cloak.  
“Er… excuse me?” he cleared his throat as he looked at all the faces, some old, some young, turn to him.  
“Harry!” there was jubilant shout and the mass of people started towards him.   
“Stop.” Harry quickly put up his hand to stop them. They obeyed and watched him curiously.  
“Alright. So… you are in love with me?” Most nodded, some shouted yes and others glared at each other. “I can’t be with all of you so let’s make this simple. I am gay.” Murmurs erupted from the crowd that Harry noticed was not made up of his suitors. He groaned at the stupid spectators and focused on his task.  
“Well, since I have no interest in the female sex, I think all the beautiful ladies should step down? It won’t work out after all.” He tried smiling. “If all the ladies would step out of the cordoned off area…” he felt like he was auctioning himself but he hardly had a choice.  
Harry noticed that the moment he rejected the women, all the women seemed to snap out of it and lose the glassy gaze. He grinned, so he just had to reject them all.  
“Actually, I don’t want to be with anyone at all. I like my single life. So you can go home.” Some men frowned but no one reacted. Well that didn’t work. Maybe the reason had to be strong?  
“Anyway… so, those who I do not personally know should also exit. I can’t have a relationship with someone I do not know.” Harry shrugged trying to look apologetic. Most adults snapped out of the daze and left mumbling about the strangeness of it all.   
Harry stared at all the remaining persons… most were teenagers. What really got him was the fact that all of them were from Slytherin! Damn you Tom! He cast a spell to attract all Slytherins to him! Shit! Now what? Wait who are those adults? Harry peered and reared back in shock to see Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape and … Tom Riddle?! What in Merlin’s name? He didn’t look like Tom but that smirk and the brief flash of red in his brown eyes was enough. Oh, there was Professor Vector as well but she was out of the ring looking relieved. He looked around for other males and recognised Mr. Greengrass. Inside the circle looking like a kid himself was Barty Crouch Junior. Harry groaned. Five adults and all the boys of the Slytherin house… wonderful!  
“Okay… um let’s see… Everyone who hated me before the spell took effect are out. I mean we’d kill each other once this thing wears off.” Harry grinned. Most of the Slytherins remained but a few from his year left. He was shocked to see the five adults still in the ridiculous game… wait… Tom didn’t hate him? Snape? Malfoy? Even the Malfoy brat was still here. He looked at his friends who were still present.  
“Er… how about… those who are straight step out?” Harry asked uncertainly. Immediately a bunch of boys ran out. Impossibly he was left with Crabbe, both Malfoys, Snape, Crouch and Riddle. Harry stared at them until Snape spoke.  
“We don’t have all day Potter.” Huh? He sounded the same….  
“No kidding.” Draco sneered.  
“Do I need to crucio you two? Shut up and let him think.” Tom told them off. Lucius stayed quiet and watched Harry. Crabbe was drooling.  
“Um… I think I can’t… I don’t like any of you!” Harry yelled.   
“Too bad.” Tom smirked. “You have to give a specific valid reason to be rid of us. It can’t be ‘I hate you’.”  
“I still hate you.” Harry snarled. “I need time to think about this.” Harry sighed and stepped off the platform.  
“You should hurry, Potter. The longer you wait… the more troublesome it will get.” Tom called after him. Harry ignored the man and went to his dorm to think. The Sunday went fine as Harry hid himself from every eye in the castle. Come Monday, there was no choice but to go to class. He went directly to Potions unwilling to eat with the mob. He forgot the potions master was still under the spell.  
“Potter… you’re early.” The tone was almost pleasant and it scared Harry.  
“Yes sir.” He mumbled and followed the man in. He sat at a table and set his things out.  
“Did you read up on pepper up potion? If not I suggest you do so now.”  
“Thank you, sir.” Harry blinked at the new behaviour and went to look for the page he was to read. He could feel eyes watching him but decidedly ignored them.   
“Damn he looks good when he’s being studious.” Harry started out of his reading and narrowed his eyes at Draco Malfoy who was grinning madly at him. To Harry’s horror, Draco sat next to him… too close for comfort. Crabbe, who was following him, sat on the other side sandwiching him in between them. Draco’s hand casually was on Harry’s thigh as he leaned to read over his shoulder. A deep growl emitted from Snape startling the poor boy-who-lived.  
Harry stared between Malfoy and Snape who seemed ready to kill each other… over him and noticed Crabbe trying to wrap his arm around his waist. This was too much. Harry wanted to wail but held on. Soon the class was filled with students and they all stared at Harry, Draco, Crabbe or Snape. The tension was obvious. Harry tried his best to ignore them all and concentrated on his work.  
Once the potion was done and he bottled a few vials of it, he went up to Snape to submit it. Snape took a vial and examined it. There was a glimmer of something in his eyes that made Harry feel both elated and wary- it was a glimmer of pride. Under normal circumstances, he would have been glad but with the blasted spell, he didn’t know what to think of it. Was the pride actually there or was it a fantasy cooked up by the dratted spell? He sighed with relief as Snape’s voice told him he could leave. He couldn’t wait to get out of that intense gaze.   
Leaving the dungeons was not a relief. Far from it. The masses were as always staring and whispering and irritating Harry. However the worst was the fact that Malfoy senior was waiting at the staircase. He groaned but he had no choice but to go right past the man. He tried to hurry past and ignore him but to his dismay the man caught up with his pace with ease.   
“Mr. Malfoy. Did you need something?” He bit out.  
“Just to see you, Harry.” The teen was hit by a blinding smile and unwillingly blushed. Damn the Malfoy genes.  
“Right. Since you’ve already seen me…” Harry looked away and started walking faster.  
“I just wish to accompany you to class.” The man sounded dejected. Harry glanced at him and winced to see the aristocratic face looking like a kicked puppy. That wasn’t fair!   
“Fine.” He mumbled, noticing the boyish grin. Harry sighed. Once the spell was broken, this one was going to be highly mortified at his behaviour.   
In hindsight, he really shouldn’t take what a Slytherin says so seriously. Harry was momentarily stunned when Lucius, in one swift unexpected move, ducked into an alcove and had Harry pinned to the wall.  
“What are you doing, Mr. Malfoy?” Harry, unable to move to retrieve his wand, growled as threateningly as possible.  
“I’d like it if you called me Lucius.”  
“Lucius, get off me.” Harry ground out.  
“Not yet.” To Harry’s utter horror, Lucius lips ghosted over his neck. The blond lord took a deep breath and whispered into his ear. “You smell delicious.”  
“You wouldn’t say that without the spell.” Harry retorted, trying to think how to get out of it.  
“Are you sure? Ever since your cunning move with my former elf… I have watched you, Harry Potter.”  
“That’s creepy.” Lucius laughed.  
“Perhaps.”  
“Wouldn’t your wife mind?”  
“Narcissa and I… have separate lives.”  
“I see. It appears Mr. Malfoy, you are a lecher.”   
“Only you Harry. Always you.” The breath on his neck was distracting as was the silky blond hair.   
“Are you implying… even without the spell you… want me?” Harry asked incredulously.  
“I’m not implying.” Was Lucius pouting? “I am saying so directly.” Pompous ass.  
“Well, I am not interested in a married man.”  
“Well… I knew that would be your answer.” Lucius straightened and smiled at Harry, looking wistful.  
“Uh… Lucius?”  
“You broke the spell.” He was informed.  
“Uh… okay. Well, then I will see you?” Harry shifted but was held in place by the waist. He turned wide eyes to Lucius who only smirked and pressed a kiss to his cheek a little too close to the mouth for comfort.  
“What was that for?”  
“Since you already know I like you… I figured I could steal a kiss at the least.” Lucius shrugged.  
“Right.” Harry observed the man carefully but he seemed to be telling the truth. “I’m late for class.”  
Lucius squeezed him close one last time before letting him slip out and nearly run to the next class. Dark chuckles followed the poor teen and he had a hard time suppressing his blush. Lucius Malfoy was … well he was a Malfoy, which explains it all really.   
Harry slid into the corner seat for history class and hoped to Merlin and other powers that be that luck was on his idea. He was heard, but apparently Lady Luck decided having Barty sit next to him and flirt through the boring history class was good luck. Arguably, it was much better than being bored to death but… Barty was a death-eater!   
Harry growled at the supposedly dead man every time he tried something like lay a casual hand on his back or slide closer on the bench. Harry couldn’t understand how this man was in the school to begin with. Harry finally snapped when Barty tried to blow on his ear.  
“Barty.” Harry hissed angrily. “What the hell are you even doing here? Shouldn’t you… I don’t know hide from authorities?”   
“I’m so lucky you care, my love. Don’t worry only you can see me.” Barty grinned.  
“Great. So the reason Hermione is looking at me like I am crazy is you.” Harry sneered.   
“That’s an impressive sneer Harry. You could beat Severus.”  
“Where do you think I learned it?” Harry muttered darkly.  
“Dark Lord? It does look similar.”  
“However did you guess?” Harry rolled his eyes.  
“Easy really… oh… you were being sarcastic.” Harry rolled his eyes. “Can we go on a date?”  
“What?!”  
“A date… you know, go and have a cup of coffee or something…” Barty blushed.  
“Barty… you do realise that is the spell talking?” Harry sighed wearily.  
“Not entirely.” Barty said thoughtfully. “I’ve liked you since I taught you as Moody. Impressive skills and a strong mind. You’d grow up to be formidable… not that you aren’t already but you know. I think the spell just makes the positive feelings bigger.” Barty nodded to himself.  
“Since when did you get smart?”  
“Hey! I resent that. If I wasn't smart, think I could sneak around Dumbledore?”  
“Suppose not. So… you actually liked me before this spell fiasco?”  
“Yes.”  
“Does that mean the others liked me from before too?”  
“Which ones?”  
“Lucius, Draco, Snape and… your Lord.”  
“Ah… well Malfoy… I don’t know. He is weird like that.” Harry snickered quietly. “Draco, though, is obsessed with you. I don’t know why exactly. I’d wager he likes you in some capacity.”  
“Obsessed?” Harry raised an eyebrow in interest.  
“Yeah. You don’t realise that he pops up everywhere you go? He acts like a brat seeking attention.” Barty shrugged.  
“That… did not cross my mind. What about Snape?”  
“Who knows how that man thinks?” Barty huffed. “I personally thought he liked your mum but after elimination, he sort of confirmed he was gay… maybe he loved her like a sibling?”  
“You think he doesn’t hate me?”  
“Maybe a little?”  
“Huh?”  
“See I hate you for being my Lord’s enemy but I like you for being strong. You can’t like everything about a person.”  
“But he acts the same with me only a little kinder… does that mean he generally likes me?”  
“Maybe. Why are we talking about other men? Let’s talk about us!” Barty pouted.  
“Because I want to talk about this stupid situation and understand what is going on! If you like me you’d help.” Harry pouted back.  
“Fine.” Barty sighed. “Though I have a feeling I’ll be eliminated soon.”  
“Of course. After all you admire me…” Harry left it hanging. “So… your Lord?”  
“You amuse him.”  
“Amuse? Am I a clown?” Harry’s eyes narrowed.  
“It’s an honour.” Barty insisted. “No one interests him much but you do. He only wants to kill you because you are Dumbledore’s weapon.”  
“If I said I didn’t want to kill him… he’d leave me alone?” Harry asked hopefully. Barty gave him a long look.  
“No.”  
“No?”  
“As I said you interest him. He may stop trying to kill you but he’ll probably bother you anyway.”  
“I’m not sure how to take that.”  
“He’d like it if you were his follower but you’ll never bow to him. It makes you interesting.”  
“Great. Either follow the madman and become his plaything or let him be my stalker and become his plaything.” Harry muttered. “Either way I’m screwed.”  
“You know… your statement could be taken the wrong way.” Harry banged his head on the desk at the pronouncement and groaned loud enough to earn a few bleary looks- not that he saw any of them.   
“You’re like a cross between Ron and Mione. Wonder why?”  
“I’m well balanced.” Barty replied haughtily.   
“You’d fit right in… wanna change sides?”  
“And be hunted by the Dark Lord? I’ll pass.”  
“You know I’d protect you… friend.” Harry grinned.  
“Sure. You do realise you’re number one on the list?”  
“I still make it out alive each time.” Harry pointed out.  
“Whatever. Don’t trust you that much.”  
“I thought you loved me!” Harry said adopting his not so famous puppy eyes.  
“I Love me more.” Barty scoffed.  
“You’re eliminated.” Harry narrowed his eyes. “My partner has to put me before everything else.”  
“I know.” Barty smirked. Harry blinked.  
“Wait… the spell broke… when?”  
“I wonder.” Barty pretended to pay attention to Binns, earning a punch. “Don’t worry I’ll stick around for my pure enjoyment.”  
“Prat. At least you’re interesting.” Harry sighed, glad he wasn't being groped anymore.

The rest of the day went normally enough if you did not count Draco trying to say cheesy lines, Crabbe trying to grope and Barty’s never ending chatter. Harry was almost relieved when he found himself alone for the first time that day… just before dinner. That did not last long as it turned out he wasn't really alone.  
“Just leave me alone already!”  
“Stressed, Potter?” A silky deep voice drawled.  
“No thanks to you.” Harry sniped.  
“Glad to help.” Tom chuckled.  
“Look… What exactly do you want, Tom? Why this stupid spell?”   
“Can’t you guess Harry?”   
“Not really.” Harry told him honestly. He wasn't sure why he was feeling comfortable in his presence.  
“I want you on my side.”  
“And you decided I would join if I fell for one of your Slytherins?” Harry raised an eyebrow.  
“Well… yes. Since you like spouting nonsense about love and such things… I figured I’d let you taste the absurdity of such emotions.”  
“This… spell isn’t real love, Tom. When everyone is eliminated and one person remains, what then?”  
“The spell breaks.”  
“Precisely. The spell breaks. The one remaining will only think how stupid they had acted and it will never work out. It’s like using love potions… it’s not real love. Real feelings, love, have power… these fake feelings? Nothing. I don’t even know why I am attempting to tell you… it’s not like you can understand.”  
“No… I don’t understand but it is intriguing. Either you shall prove me wrong or you will be converted to my way of thinking.”   
“Right. Why are you in the race anyway? You’re supposed to hate me.”  
“Oh but I don’t. I want to… cultivate your power. You amuse me.”  
“Damn, Barty was right.”  
“Yes well, he needs to learn his place.” Tom sneered. “As I was saying… I think you’re wasting away here… Dumbledore is a fool. The school is frankly abysmal! I am surprised the graduates are even half competent.”  
“You’re saying the education system sucks?” Harry blinked. Well, he didn’t think dark lords cared about education.  
“Of course.”  
“I don’t believe you.”  
“Just go compare the statistics with other countries. I’m sure your mudblood…” He ignored the glare. “…friend will be happy to help.”  
“I will.” Harry declared and hurried to the Room of requirement where he could hopefully get some peace.

“Mione… is it true?” Harry asked biting his lip unconsciously.  
“That education at Hogwarts has gotten worse over the last fifty or so years? Unfortunately. Beauxbatons has so much more advanced syllabus and up-to-date teachers. We got nothing on them. Even Krum’s school, Durmstrang, is better… even if they do teach Dark Arts.”  
“What else is the bastard right about?” He muttered.  
“Who, Harry? You still haven’t said who got you thinking.”  
“Voldemort.”  
There was pin-drop silence as Hermione gaped.  
“Yeah, I know. Didn’t expect a dark lord to care but apparently he is concerned over my non-existent education.”  
“Wait… he wants to teach you?”  
“In a way? He wants me to not be here, at the least.”  
“Oh… that’s…”  
“Strange? What’s even stranger is that he is still in the race.”  
“You haven’t been able to find a reason to dismiss him? How about he wants to kill you?”  
“I hadn’t tried. If it… doesn’t work?” Harry asked snorting in amusement.  
“Well… he killed your parents.” Hermione shrugged. “It’s difficult to love someone who killed or hurt your family. Then, you aren’t dark, and so are not interested in a dark lord.”  
“Blimey… why didn’t I think of them?” Harry grinned. “Thanks Mione. You’re the best!”  
“I know.” She sniffed.

Harry made his way to transfiguration. He was early but he figured the peace and quiet before the rest arrived would be nice. He didn’t count on Draco following.  
“Harry!” Damn, he sounded so bright… too bright. Harry counted backward from ten.  
“Malfoy.”  
“Come on, call me Draco… please?” He pouted.  
“Draco. What do you want?” Was he getting soft? Harry hoped not.  
“I just came early to class. Did you finish the essay? It was a bit tough.” He asked with a smile and sat down beside the boy who was supposed to be his nemesis.  
“Yeah… it was difficult to find all the points but I managed… if only because of Hermione.”  
“She is a good friend… even if she is a mudblood bookworm.” Draco snickered.  
“Draco… please stop using that word.” Harry growled.  
“Mudblood? Sorry, force of habit. I really don’t mean much by it. To me anyone not in my circle, rather anyone who happens to be an outsider, is a mudblood.” Draco shrugged.   
“Draco… how come you don’t hate me?”  
“I’ve always wanted to be friends with you, remember first year? Besides what is there to hate? You’re bloody strong, kind, humble. The only problem is you don’t like me.” Draco looked sad.  
“Oh… So… you like me? Without the spell?”  
“I’d say so. It’s fun bickering with you.”  
“True… What were your feelings before the spell?”  
“Truthfully?” Harry nodded. “I wanted to be your best friend.” He grinned sheepishly. “I sort of may have started seeing you as a big brother of sorts. Only, I wished you would see me as someone you’d want to protect. It’s history anyway.”  
“So it’s platonic love…”  
“It was.” Draco agreed. “But now…” Draco ran a hand down Harry’s back and rested just above the bum.  
“Draco, once the spell breaks you’ll not want that.”  
“Maybe.”  
“If you want to be my brother, sort of, this won’t work out, don’t you think?”  
“Are you rejecting me, Potter?” Draco’s hand withdrew and eyes narrowed.  
“Already did.” Harry grinned and threw a hand over the blond’s shoulders and on impulse kissed his cheek. As expected the blond sputtered and turned red. “And please, continue calling me Harry.” He only nodded as people were filtering in.

“Crabbe… leave me alone.” Harry growled in frustration. He threw a look at Draco who was snickering along with Hermione. The only reason Ron didn’t join in was because he was suspicious of Draco. Harry decidedly ignored them.  
“I could show you what it’s like… Harry.” Oh Merlin, was he trying to be seductive?  
“I don’t really care to see, thank you.”  
“You don’t understand… I’m good.”  
“I’m sure.”  
“Why don’t I… show you a taste of heaven?” Ugh cheesy lines?! Harry gagged.  
“Crabbe. Lust is not love, Go away before I bloody hex you!”   
“Right…” The boy blushed bright red and nearly ran out of there.  
“Looks like you broke the spell on him, Harry.” Draco commented.  
“Thank Merlin.” Harry rubbed his head tiredly. “Who is left?”  
“Severus and…” Draco faltered at the second option.  
“Tom.” Hermione supplied.  
“Right. Top two difficult Slytherins to go and I’m free!” The tone was a bit sarcastic.  
“Why do you still have you-know-who in the list?” Ron asked.  
“I only talked to him once and didn’t manage to find a reason…”  
“What?!”  
“I was preoccupied with other questions.” Harry admitted blushing slightly.  
“Well, I’m at your service now, Harry.”  
“Perfect.” Harry mumbled and turned to face Tom. “So, you’re sure you don’t hate me?”  
“Not at all. I quite like you… if only you weren’t on the other side…”  
“Alright, alright… moving on. You killed my parents.”  
“Yes, well, it was war. What can I say? People die in a war.”  
“You targeted and murdered them!”  
“They were a threat to me. It’s standard warfare to eliminate threats.” Tom shrugged. It was infuriating but Harry did know that he was right.  
“I am a threat to you.”  
“So, I believed.”  
“And you do not believe so any longer?” Harry raised an eyebrow. He was vaguely aware of the gathering audience.  
“No. There was a prophecy concerning the two of us.”  
“Yes?”  
“It said you’d vanquish me.”  
“In other words I am a threat that needs to be eliminated… not that I intend to roll over and die.”  
“Are you trying to convince me to hunt you Potter? Besides, you already fulfilled it.” Tom pointed out.  
“Huh?”  
“At fifteen months, I might add. Intriguing really.”  
“What makes you think I am no longer a threat?”  
“You’re not a definitive threat.”  
“Explain.”  
“Demanding aren’t you? Very well, Albus and I don’t see eye to eye. He is a foolish old man who believes in second chances and human goodness.” Harry nodded and didn’t notice Tom smirk. “He advocates light magic. That in itself is not bad but he condemns dark magic.”  
“But dark magic harms.”  
“Come now Harry, you of all people should know dark does not mean evil… nor does light mean good.”  
“Okay… so you’re of the mind that magic is equal and only intent counts?”  
“Precisely. I even have proof from ancient tomes but still valid.”  
“Any chance you’ll let lesser mortals read it?” Harry asked dryly.  
“For you? Anytime Harry.” Tom grinned. “I’ll send copies to you by the end of the day. This is something Albus would not consider. You, Harry, think from all angles. You don’t write off claims, you analyse and decide. You don’t follow, you lead. That is why I am willing to work with you and consider your ideas rather than Albus. You will at least discuss the issues, Albus simply demands and manipulates.”  
“I still don’t want to be with a dark lord. I don’t like your methods.”  
“Yes… well, at one point I thought that was the only way.” Tom nodded sadly.  
“And you don’t think so now?” Harry raised a brow.  
“Not so much. I went a bit overboard. I understand that now… it might have to do with my resolved insanity.”  
“I’m not sure it’s resolved exactly.” Harry muttered.  
“Oh but you healed my mind!”  
“Now I know you went bonkers.”  
“Through our link.” Tom explained patiently. “Somehow, after my return, my mind started clearing. Subsequent analysis shows that it is either the connection to you or your blood. Take your pick.”  
“Does that mean you owe me?”  
“In a way. I suppose I want to keep you around to keep myself sane.”  
“Selfish much?” Harry snorted. “As much as I like this conversation, I have class.”  
“Farewell for now, Harry.”

Hermione was giving him strange looks. Harry sighed and turned to her.  
“Alright, what’s on your pretty little mind?”  
“Little?” She raised a brow.  
“Fine, big mind.”  
“Are you calling my head overly large?”  
“Mione…” Harry growled. She smirked in return.  
“Well, I was just thinking Tom is still in the race.” She admitted.  
“Oh… wait the spell didn’t break.” He frowned.  
“No. You brought up parents and he neutralised that argument. Then he decided you weren’t a definitive threat… looks like he doesn’t want to kill you. But you told him you don’t want to be with a dark lord… it still didn’t break.”  
“Oh… that’s weird. Why do you think?”  
“Hm… maybe… you don’t mind dark wizards so much… just the way deatheaters behave. I know we talked of prejudice even among light wizards. Perhaps that’s what you can’t stand and perhaps you agree magic is intent based.”  
“I can agree with that. I mean Draco is dark but not really bad. I have a feeling Fred is dark too. Salazar Slytherin was dark and opinionated but he was the other founders’ friend and he did found this school with them. I really think dark is not evil, per say.”  
“But Tom?”  
“He isn’t… evil.” Harry sighed.   
“Harry?”  
“I know everyone says so and what not but Tom is… not really evil. Mad, yes. Insufferable and pushy but not evil. His ideas stem from some twisted form of righteousness. His thoughts on the resolution of problems he sees are faulty but his goal is not bad. I... understand him, Mione. He’d kill to meet his goals but wasn't I prepared to kill him to reach mine? He is… human. He and I are alike, even if you do not agree. I don’t like his methods but had I met him when he was eleven, do you think I’d have hated him? For that matter, would you have hated him? Nah, the two of us are more likely to befriend the poor orphan and probably would have grounded him firmly. I had you, Tom had no one, that’s the difference between us.”  
“But Harry you’re good. You’re not even dark!”  
“Mostly good. And don’t be so sure I am not a dark wizard. I seem to have an affinity for both light and dark magic.”  
“You tried…” She blanched.  
“I did. A dark cutting curse on a dummy. It was as easy as the regular one. Just took more power and was slightly more difficult to control.”  
“I don’t…”  
“Its alright, Mione. I’m still me. I still have a hero complex. I still would do anything for my friends. I still hurt when one of my friends are harmed. I can still be incredibly naive. I am still lazy. I still want to be an auror.”  
“Ok… Don’t change Harry.”  
“I won’t.” He smiled at her.  
“And let me read those books Tom sends. Don’t forget to check for spells before you touch them.”  
“Got it.”

Harry had read the books Tom sent and passed them off to Hermione a week later. There still was no resolution to the spell as Harry just did not want to confront Snape and Tom kept dodging the issue expertly. In contrast to the week it took Harry to read and understand things, Hermione was finished in two days. The two friends had heated discussions but there was really only one logical conclusion- Tom was right, as wrong as that sounded and especially after more research on Hermione’s part and Harry’s earlier observations.   
With annoyance clearly visible to anyone who cared to look, Harry tried to corner Tom again. No matter what argument Harry came up with Tom found a way to negate it. He desperately even tried lame ones like ‘I hate the colour of your hair.’ Of course Tom just laughed them all off. Exasperated after nearly one month of being hounded by a persistent dark lord and the now enamoured potions master, Harry decided he needed to face his fears.  
“Professor Snape. May I have a moment sir?”  
“Ha… Potter, of course.” Harry frowned slightly at the slip. It was obvious that the spell was gaining more power the longer the matter remained unresolved.  
“It’s about the spell…”  
“Oh.” Snape looked nervous.  
“Sir, I truly thought you hated me because of my father… but apparently not. I would like to know what you felt before this whole… fiasco.”  
“I hate that you look like James.” Snape answered thoughtfully. “But apart from the ‘not thinking before acting’ nature of his, you resemble your mother…”  
“Mum? Did you know her, then?”  
“She was my… best friend. We met before Hogwarts.”  
“Wow… then… so if I looked like her you probably might have liked me?”  
“Maybe.” Snape sighed. “I do not rightly know, Harry. However, I know you are different from both of them. You exasperate me and make it so difficult to protect you.” He sighed again, apparently remembering all the mishaps Harry got into over the years. Harry blushed.  
“You want to protect me?”  
“I promised Lily.”  
“Is that the only reason?”  
“At first…” At Harry’s quizzical look he smiled slightly. “After watching over you so long, I may want you to actually survive the war.”  
“Oh… then you don’t hate me much, do you?”  
“No. I’d say you are more of a highly irritating nephew that I am unwittingly fond of.” Snape said with a smile then grimaced at his statement. “And that you will never repeat to anyone.” He told Harry sternly.  
“On one condition.” Harry returned. Snape nodded hesitantly. “I wouldn’t mind having a particularly snarky uncle if he calls me Harry and perhaps tried to be a little more patient when he is teaching me.”  
“It will be a challenge.” Snape stated.  
“I have complete faith in your abilities.” Harry returned with a grin. “To aid you though, I think I will be getting contacts soon to avoid looking like James.”  
“That… would be appreciated. Those monstrosities look terrible on you.”  
“Agreed. I have wanted to get rid of them for a long time.” Harry nodded sadly. “A favour, sir. Could you continue acting like the past month?”  
“Why?” Snape frowned.  
“I want to find out what Tom is really up to. As long as he thinks the spell is active, he won’t be a threat.”  
“I see…” Snape considered the boy a moment before he asked his question. “If, hypothetically speaking, if the dark lord truly has fallen for you… what would you do?”  
“I’m not too sure. But hypothetically, I would start a tentative friendship, given he changes his murdering ways and is willing to work with me in a… more peaceful manner. I won’t condone killing and his temper tantrums.”  
“I see…” Snape looked thoughtful and agreed to keep up the charade a little longer, especially as Harry agreed to undergo a complete redo of potions every evening; Snape seemed to want to teach from the beginning even the basics to find out exactly where the gaps in learning were- perhaps because Harry had shown an aptitude for potions under Slughorn. Harry presumed the potions master did not like that a lesser master was able to teach better than he. 

As days went on, Harry spent more time with Severus. Tom was always popping in and out, much to Harry’s annoyance but the young man did wonder why the dark lord hadn’t realised the spell had worn off. Harry was as determined to find out what Tom was really up to as he went about learning potions properly. Before long Snape had Harry trained up to be a near prodigy- not as good as himself of course but passable. Harry found himself enjoying their lessons and he loved that he got along with Severus- his mother’s best friend, his protector and teacher.   
Tom was getting annoyed at the amount of time Harry spent time with his left hand man. He held out for a week before popping in whenever the two had classes. It irked him to be ignored by Harry. He always followed the young man afterwards, trying to draw him into discussions through which he strove to educate Harry on the realities of life and Tom learnt some of the radical and frankly stupid things he had done in the past.   
Harry was content, two weeks down the line. Tom was actually listening to him, without the effect of the spell. He found that the dark lord could be reasonable with people who could actually verbally spar with him- problem was most wizards lacked common sense and more lacked true knowledge. He found Tom’s company pleasant because he at least did not dismiss his concerns and actually tried to understand- Tom never berated him like Hermione, never was jealous like Ron and he never was condescending towards him. Harry found himself wishing Tom was not the dark lord while Tom wished Harry was not the golden boy.  
“Harry, what exactly are you trying to achieve?” Hermione asked.  
“Yeah, mate. I mean, it looks like you are actually leading Tom on…”  
“Maybe he is interested.” Draco commented, not looking up from the book he was reading.  
“Uh… I’m not sure, actually.” Harry frowned. “I like talking with Tom. He makes me think and it’s fun to argue fine points with him… not to mention I am learning a lot of abstract things…”  
“So… you do like him?” Hermione bit her lip.  
“I guess… if only he wasn't a dark lord.” Harry admitted.  
“What does that have to do with anything?” Draco asked putting his book aside.  
“Everything… I mean we are supposed to be at war!” Harry huffed.  
“Yeah… but…” Draco looked pleadingly to Hermione.  
“What Draco means, Harry, is that if you two really get along, maybe the war can be ended.”  
“How?” Harry asked bewildered.  
“You know, in ancient times, many conflicts were resolved through marriage.” Hermione lectured. “Marital alliances. As long as the couple was married, the entire clans or countries remained at peace, well most of the time.”  
“Wait… you want Harry to… with Voldemort?” Ron gaped.  
“Well, he does like the man.” Draco shrugged. “Besides, with the two of them being more or less equal, I am sure it’ll work out. Tom is very aware of the problems in our world and seeks justice but he is ruthless. Harry is too noble and kind, likely to forgive anyone for anything but he does have the sense of justice and kindness needed. If the two combine their strengths and work together, I think things could get better.”  
“I am right here, Draco.”  
“I know.”  
“So you guys really think, I should try?” Harry asked.  
“Well, that depends on you, Harry.” Hermione said kindly. “What do you want? Do you really like Tom enough to go for a relationship?”  
“Ron?”  
“Can’t say I ever imagined it but… we have seen Tom with you for the past two months and well, he isn’t so bad when he is not killing and sending crucio at people. He seems to genuinely like you. As Hermione said, it’s up to you, mate. Do as your heart tells you.” Hermione beamed at him and Draco threw an impressed look at the red-head.  
“Yeah, but I’m not really sure what I feel for him. I mean I could just be thinking of him as a friend… I don’t want to spoil the relationship.”  
“Well, there’s one way to find out what you feel.” Draco drawled.  
“What?”  
“Kiss him.” The blond said simply. Harry gaped.  
“That’s brilliant!” Hermione squealed.  
“I don’t get it.” Ron muttered.  
“It’s simple Ron. If you are attracted to that person, you’d feel exhilarated when you kiss… a real kiss. If it’s only as friends it would feel wrong.”  
“Oh… well, what if Tom takes it the wrong way?” Ron asked.  
“You can always explain.” Draco said. “Worst case, he’ll try to kill you, nothing new there.” Hermione snickered.  
“That makes me feel so much better.” Harry drawled. Draco grinned at him cheekily.

Harry contemplated the idea for a few more days. He made Tom uncomfortable more than a few times with his incessant staring, trying to figure out what he felt for the brunet. It took a lot of internal battles to finally conclude that he should try a kiss after all. Though actually going through with it proved difficult- what with nervousness and the feeling of impending doom.  
“Harry! Did you finish that book on rituals?” Tom appeared behind him. Harry smiled slightly at the enthusiastic greeting.  
“Half way. I do have classes and homework.”  
“Those aren’t important!”  
“Right. Care to take a walk around the lake?” Harry asked.  
“Sure. I haven’t seen Nigel for a while.”  
“Nigel?”  
“The squid.”  
“Oh, you’re friends with him then?”  
“Well, I wonder. So how was your day? Any lessons with Severus today?”  
“My day was the same as usual. Severus is away to collect ingredients in some forsaken land or the other. Tom, why do you care so much if I spend time with Severus?” Harry asked.  
“What? I do not care. Just curious.”  
“Right, you’re not jealous at all.”  
“It’s not my fault, must be the spell.” Tom huffed. Harry grinned, knowing there was no such spell.  
“Well, I am certain you are jealous.” Harry grinned and looped his arm with Tom’s. “Don’t worry, I like you just as much as Severus… maybe more.” Tom stopped walking.  
“More?” He asked slowly. Harry blinked as he realised how close their faces were. Suddenly, filled with Gryffindor courage, he leaned in and placed a small kiss on Tom’s lips. Both men felt warmth spread through them and something like a shock went down their spines.  
“Huh? I guess I do like you… a lot.” Harry murmured and pressed their lips together again. Tom unfroze and kissed back, using his tongue to pry open Harry’s soft lips. They battled with their tongues, each dominating a few moments before the other took over. They broke apart for air only to realise their bodies were entwined in a most intimate way. Neither thought to back off.  
“Well, Tom Marvolo Riddle. What would you say if I asked you to be my lover?” Harry asked huskily. Tom blinked- once, twice and smiled.  
“I’d say it’s the spell.”  
“The spell, Tom, had been broken a month ago.” Harry informed him with a grin.  
“Then… this…?” Tom frowned.  
“You never changed.” Harry whispered. “All along… your feelings for me… were real. It took me a while but I guess I am starting to fall for you too. So? Be my lover? My boyfriend?”  
“I…”  
“I love spending time with you- talking, bickering. I like how your face can be so expressive. I like your brilliant mind, handsome face and I think I might love you. Just say yes, Tom.” Harry kissed him softly. “Say yes.”  
“Yes…” Tom breathed. Harry smiled and rested his forehead against Tom’s.  
“My Tom.” Harry whispered.  
“My Harry.” Tom smiled back. They remained like that for a while… until someone coughed.  
“So… you’re together now?” Hermione asked brightly.  
“Yes, Mione. Now, go away.”  
“Not until you two agree to a strategy meeting.” Draco drawled.  
“Strategy meeting?” Tom asked finally looking at the intruders.  
“Well if the leaders of light and dark are going to get hitched…”  
“Get into a loving relationship.” Hermione added with a glare. “They aren’t getting married.”  
“Yet.” Draco offered. “Anyways, if the war is ending this way, we will need to plan how to go about it. I mean there will be people opposing this move and as much as we think this sort of thing is personal… you two are…”  
“Public figures.” Hermione supplied. “We’d rather control what gets out and when and plan diligently for contingencies. Plus we need new plans for the ministry, the school and the magical world in general.”  
“Yeah, a lot of work.”  
“We have to literally rework all the plans to make the changes relevant and bloodless.”  
“Are they always this annoying?” Tom asked looking from one to the other. Harry nodded morosely.  
“They don’t let me rest.” Harry moaned. “Who else is on this… council?”  
“Well, Draco and his father, Professor Snape, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Nott senior and Rudolphus Lestrange from the dark side. From light, we have Bill and Charlie Weasley, Neville, Ron, me, Remus and Tonks.”  
“Alright. We’ll come. Now shoo.” Harry waved his hand dismissively and twined his fingers with Tom to drag him to his favourite tree.  
“I did not agree, Harry.”  
“You have to. Would you rather be annoyed by them? Besides, we’ll have to work at it sooner or later and we do need trusted people to help out.”  
“I guess… I don’t like to follow others.” He grumbled.  
“Well, technically those two are doing our secretarial work.” Harry pointed out. Tom seemed to like the thought and the meeting was pushed aside to enjoy a quiet evening with each other. They sat and chatted about obscure magics until sundown.  
The subsequent meeting would change the world as they know it. Equal rights and fairer punishments, mellowing of the dark army, ministry overhaul, Hogwarts restructuring and many other key areas were discussed. Some plans were radical however it was soon pointed out by the resident bookworm that Tom was the heir of Slytherin and Harry of Gryffindor- together they had the right to do what they want to the school and enough political power to change the laws.   
The changes started slowly and more people came forward to support the new side that consisted of both dark and light, creature and wizard (witch). The bigots lost out as did the traditionalists and modernists. Harry and Tom had a group that both preserved their culture and integrated new ideas. When Albus, failing to stop them in the Wizengamot, tried to oppose them at the school, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw heirs came forward to support the lovers. Eventually, Albus was forcibly retired and had no option but to live out his days peacefully as a hermit- he was mockingly (on Tom’s part) given due honour but held no power anywhere.   
Lucius went on to succeed Cornelius as minister of magic. Narcissa went on to revolutionise healing. Severus finally moved out of the castle and set up a famed and reputed apothecary like no other- he ended up turning many into excellent potions masters; apparently, he just hated teaching brats not older, more sane persons. Hermione, interestingly enough, got on well with Lucius and was appointed his undersecretary. She later married Draco who took over the duties of Lord Malfoy as his father was quite busy running the wizarding world. Ron hated the political scene but built a quidditch career and supported Harry with his fame through the game. Luna took over the Quibbler and completely destroyed the Daily Prophet with her sharp quill. Her doting Quidditch star of a husband, Ron, loved her intelligence as much as her ethereal beauty.   
Tom finally learnt the value of love and was truly happy. He eventually reabsorbed most of his soul fragments, no longer fearing death since Harry assured him he would follow to be with him. He and Harry had long successful careers as leaders of the wizarding world and were household heroes. In addition, Harry had taken up spell crafting and warding on the side while Tom busied himself with forming a public library that had copies of many books including those recently off the banned list. They had four kids who they loved very much. Harry, to the shock of some, was the strict parent of the house and Tom the doting parent. They worked well as a team both in and out of the home. Their children and later grandchildren and great grandchildren loved them and they had their happily ever after. 

P.S. The prophecy, like many others remained unfulfilled and eventually forgotten by all except Albus who held on vehemently to it until he died at hundred and seventy years of age. Harry and Tom believed it to be fulfilled as technically Voldemort was vanquished with the power known as love… but the truth of it was only known to fates who must have had a right laugh.


End file.
